1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap-in chuck assembly and a snap-in tool or tool holder for use in the snap-in chuck assembly. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a snap-in chuck assembly having an axially movable or rotatable nose for initiating or releasing gripping of a tool or tool holder received in the chuck assembly and is directed to a tool having a shank, a drill bit, a screwdriver, a Phillips screwdriver or other tool or implement formation at an outer end and a spline formation at an inner end of the shank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore many tools for mounting in a chuck assembly have been proposed.
Examples of previously proposed analogous and non-analogous chuck assemblies and tools and tool holders are disclosed in the following analogous and non-analogous U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. Patentee 2,728,365 Austin 2,807,473 Kiehne 3,945,653 Falche 4,209,182 Sheldon 4,692,073 Martindell 5,921,562 Robison 5,951,026 Harman, Jr. et al. 5,984,596 Fehrle et al. 5,975,815 Zierpka et al.